Home and Away
by ABrien
Summary: Once Danny was out of prison he came to get revenge on Brax using Casey. It's my version of how and why Danny is killed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away or its characters**

 **I really love Casey and Denny together but I'm not so good with romance and i didn't want to ruin the couple for anyone.**

 **This is my first Fanfiction ever and i hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i would encourage criticism so i can improve for other stories**

* * *

Casey woke up to the strangest surroundings. He woke up to peace and quiet. Having no family drama or tragedies in the Braxton household was extremely rare. He got out of bed freshened up and got into his gym uniform. He entered the living room to see Ricky at the table with a cup of coffee and Heath on the couch.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Heath commented sarcastically. He looked at Heath and looked back at Ricky. She understood his confusion as Heath had moved out with Bianca, Darcy and Harley weeks ago.

"They had a fight" she said simply finishing her explanation with a gesture of speech marks in the air saying "it's over" as she rolled her eyes. Heath and Bianca fought and claimed it was 'over' almost every other day. Casey nodded and grabbed his shoes from beside the couch.

"Hey, want me to make you breakfast or a cuppa?" Ricky offered

"nah thanks though" Casey answered clearly far away. Ricky would have worried about his behaviour but she felt it was expected considering the news about his father being Johnny Barrett having such an aftermath. As Casey left he heard Ricky "Alright come on you, let's get this sorted..."

Casey walked into the gym and began his routine for opening up. The day was slow and dreadfully taking its time to finish. After the gym cleared out Casey sat his desk in the office deep in thought when Denny walked in.

"Hey you, what's got you so lost" she asked with a massive smile. Denny was the only thing allowing Casey not to have a breakdown. Other than his tattoo and fights with Andy he hadn't even began to express the anger, confusion and hatred towards everyone. Casey put on a weak smile and got up. Hugging Denny he assured he was okay and after kissing her on the forehead they left hand in hand. They walked across the beach and sat under a tree for what felt like a few minutes but was actually hours. Casey walked Denny home and after being interrupted in the middle of their very passionate kiss by Oscar, Casey made his way back home. He walked in to see Kyle and Phoebe snuggled up into each other on the couch and Ricky and Heath were at the table playing cards with a bottle of beer each. Brax was working late at Angeles as normal.

"Aren't you supposed to be Angelos?" Casey questioned Kyle. "Slow night, so he let us off" he shrugged.

Casey walked to the sink and got himself as glass of water. He was walking to the couch when he had a dizzy spell. He held on to the edge of the chair in an attempt to steady himself.

Ricky noticing first, asked "Hey Case, you alright?"

"Umm yeah. Yeah just- nothing I'm fine" he said quickly unsure of what was happening himself. At this point everyone in the room was staring at him. As soon as Casey let go of the table and took a step forward only to have dots invade his vision and the world spin furiously. His knees soon buckled and having stepped away from the chair he had nothing to grab on to. Casey fell to the floor and hit his head with a bang that got everyone in the room out of their shock and into action.

Just as Heath stood up with a force that got the chair flying, Kyle and Phoebe jumped off the couch and Ricky ran towards Casey. Brax walked in to see his youngest brother on his back on the floor eyes closed like he was merely taking a nap. Without questions Brax moved forward, looked at Ricky "Call Nate!" Ricky got her phone out as Brax kneeled at Casey's head.

"Casey! Case!"He said lightly tapping his cheek but got no response. Heath hovered on the other side of Casey and Kyle by his side. "Mate come on wake up! What happened?" asked Brax looking up more confused than angry.

"He got dizzy said it was nothing and then fell" Phoebe said quickly before anyone else had the chance to answer. "Nate's on his way" Ricky interrupted.

"Alright help me get him on the couch" Brax said to Heath. Together they lifted him up and draped his arms around each of their necks. They took a few steps gently laid him on the couch, and then Ricky carefully placed a pillow under his head. Brax sat on the coffee table right beside him. Not more than two minutes later Nate walked in with a black bag over his shoulder.

"What's happening?" he said as he walked to Casey. Brax stood up giving him way and looked at Kyle to explain.

"He just collapsed" Kyle said simply. Brax looked at him and turned back. "He hit his head too" Heath added.

Nate had just started checking over Casey, when Casey stirred and groaned "Case!" Brax said moving forward. Nate put out his hand to stop Brax coming closer "Casey? Casey can you tell me what's wrong. Are you in any pain?" Nate asked

"Just dizzy" "when was the last time you ate Casey?" after a moment of silence Casey simply answered "Can't remember".

He brought his hand to his head and groaned. Nate checked on Casey's vitals and made sure he didn't have a concussion from his fall. Nate looked towards the hovering family and said with a sigh "seems like dehydration and a lack of food. Just get him to eat something when he fully comes around" "will do. Thanks doc" Brax said as he walked passed Nate to get to Casey.

Nate added before walking out "if he gets any worst call me or take him to the hospital alright"

Casey looked at Brax and then everyone around him, he turned red in embarrassment from all the attention and tried to sit up only to have Brax grab his arm and pull him up. Heath came and sat himself down next to Casey with a beer in his hand and passed a glass of water to Casey "idiot" Heath muttered, when Casey looked at him Heath added "why haven't you eaten you big goose" Casey just shrugged

"alright come on, what'd you wanna eat?" Ricky asked "don't mind" Casey replied simply.

Phoebe and Ricky went to the kitchen sensing the brotherly tension. "This hasn't got to do with the Johnny Barrett thing does it" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen just loud enough for everyone to hear and Kyle rolled his eyes at Phoebe's lack of keeping her mouth shut at times.

"Oi what's all this Case" Brax asked. All brothers looked at him "Nothing. I just forgot to eat. Won't happen again" he snapped. Heath looked at Brax and then at Casey, he sighed and placed his beer on the coffee table

"If this has anything to do with the Johnny Barrett thing, Case, you're over thinking it. It doesn't change anything alright. We're all still your brothers no matter what mate" Heath said in an angry tone to keep up with his non-emotional character but what he said gave Casey the reassurance he's been needing. Braxton's in general were never the emotional kind Heath especially and something like that coming from him meant the world to Casey.

Kyle nodded and added on "it's true Case. We'll always be here for you no matter what" "get a load of these blokes eh" Brax said grinning. Casey let out a genuine laugh allowing the rest to join in.

Ricky and Phoebe brought in two sandwiches and left it on the coffee table with another glass of water. While watching some TV Ricky and Brax sat together Kyle and Phoebe and Heath drank his second beer that night. Casey had eaten three quarters of his food when he put the food down. Brax fussed over him until Casey convinced him to let it go. However his point was crushed when he stood up to leave and had to hold onto the armrest to steady himself. Kyle got up and grabbed his arm preventing him from falling again. Casey put his arms up. "I'm fine. I'm fine" he said as he walked to him room.

Heath and Bianca's bickering had woken Casey up. He walked downstairs after changing his clothes and when he walked into the living room they both stopped and stared. "Don't let me interrupt" he said as he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

"How you feeling squirt?" Heath asked when he walked back "I'm fine"

"You sure sweetie?" Bianca added "Yeah. What's going on here? Where is everyone?" he asked changing the subject.

"Urm Brax is at Angelos with Phoebe and Kyle and Ricky's looking after Harley for a while" he added on quickly "what can I get you for breakfast" "Nah I'm not hungry" Casey replied grabbing his surf board.

Heath raised his eyebrows and Bianca added with worry "Case do you not remember what happened last night"

Casey scoffed "It's not a big deal. But don't worry I'll grab something before my surf" he said walking out. Casey was walking towards the beach when he heard the bushes behind his rustle. He turned around to see nothing but the minute he turned back to continue walking when a bit of bat came up close to his eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

Casey could barely opened his eyes with the splitting headache he had. He groaned and brought his hand to put pressure on his head in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"That's nothing compared to the pain you're gonna feel over the next couple days" the voice was of an older man and seemed oddly familiar to Casey. He knew he wasn't home or surrounded by anyone he specifically knew but that voice sounded oddly familiar and for some reason brought chills down his spine. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see the one person that scared him till today. His father - well the man he thought was his father. Casey closed his eyes and allowed blackness to engulf him yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Braxtonboyzz123: Thank you for the review. Kyle's true feeling will be expressed and i hope it lives up to your expectations, but Kyle isn't in this chapter its more focused on Casey.**

* * *

Brax walked in to a quiet house. He saw Ricky come from upstairs tightly wrapped in a towel as he out his keys and wallet down he stared. Her body was still dripping wet and her soaked blonde hair was divided in two; each section lying carefully on each shoulder.

"Heath moved back in with Bianca. Kyle and Phoebe will be out late tonight. We have the place to ourselves Brax." Ricky whispered seductively making her way towards Brax. She slowly pulled the towel off, letting it drop she tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his necks invading his mouth with her own. He grinned before letting his lips passionately crash into hers again. He picked her up and she wrapped her feet around his waist not once parting from each other.

* * *

Casey woke up differently this time. Although he still had the splitting headache he was no longer lying on the floor he was upright. His hands were tied behind a chair tight enough for them to be numb. He let out a whimper and opened his eyes. A door opened and he saw Danny walking towards him "Brax will find me. N he'll kill you for this" Casey threatened.

Danny laughed a sinister laugh "Brax!" he scoffed "You think Brax cares about you, or Heath or even that Kyle. They don't Casey. When are you going to realise you were a mistake. Nobody wanted you; Johnny threw you out, your mother threw you out and you're no longer a brother to Brax so it's only a matter of time." He pulled out Casey's phone from his pocket "I've had you for hours and not one missed call" he finished with throwing Casey's phone to the wall and letting shatter, then punching him in his right eye.

He brought his face up to Casey's "You don't threaten me" he said he lifted his fist causing Casey to flinch.

This made Danny laugh "you're soft, you always were. Don't worry Case, I'll teach you..." he began punching Casey over and over again until Casey was unconscious with his head leaning backwards and his face bloodied up.

* * *

Brax's phone started vibrating on his night stand, waking him up. He looked at the time and jumped out of bed. Kissing Ricky on the forehead before he left Brax rushed to get to Angelos. Before leaving the house Brax looked into Casey room to see it empty. He assumed Casey got up early for surf or his shift at the gym.

* * *

Casey woke up in the same position just in more pain. He could barely open his left eye and he felt blood trickling from his nose and mouth down his neck. He had small flashbacks of everything Danny said to him yesterday. "It's not real. You know Brax would do anything for you. Danny's just trying to get under your skin" Casey thought to himself and kept repeating it until Danny walked in again.

"Alright Casey today you go back home." Casey felt the ropes cut through his hands as Danny opened them. He was only free for one second before Danny had him standing and tied up once more. Casey took his chance with it knowing the worst that could happen was his death. Which clearly no one cared about. "No Brax cared" Casey said to himself.

He lunged at Danny. Danny being caught off guard fell to the ground. "Guess you have a bit of Braxton in you after all eh"

However Casey was weak and he couldn't get back up and this gave Danny the opportunity to kick Casey several times in the stomach. Once he was done he yanked Casey up by his clothes, Casey pushed Danny's hand off him and was bent forward in pain. "Alright for my final warning" Danny said with a smile he pulled out a gun and shot Casey right in the shoulder. Casey fell backwards and passed out almost instantly.

* * *

Heath walked with his arm around Bianca's neck towards Brax's place in hope he was there to hear his exciting news. Just as they walked towards the door Bianca placed a hand on Heath's chest and stopped dead in her tracks. Heath looked at Bianca and followed her eyes to the body draped in front of the front door.

Based on the clothes it was Casey "probably just drank himself stupid again" Heath said letting go of Bianca and moving forward. As he got closer to Casey he noticed the pool of blood that his baby brother was laying in.

"Bianca call an ambulance and then Brax!" Heath shouted. He kneeled down next to Casey's limp body and put his hand on Casey bloodied and swollen face "Case! Casey can you hear me" he put two fingers on his neck and let out a breath when he felt pulse.

"Ambulance is on the way" Bianca shouted almost in tears at the sight in front of her. Heath then noticed a paper laying on Casey's left arm. He pulled it off and realised that it had been stapled to Casey's arm.

That's not what scared him though it was the fact that Casey didn't flinch, wince, moan or whimper at the pain of the staple being pulled out meaning at this point he felt nothing. Bianca heard sirens getting close and then she called Brax.

* * *

Brax was standing behind the bar at Angelos where he saw Denny and Phoebe talking in a corner table and Kyle waiting on another table. Brax hadn't seen Casey for ages and it almost worried him, he was brought out of his thought when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked up immediately assuming it was Casey.

"Case?" he asked with hope. "Urm no it's Bianca. We found case Brax. He's hurt. Meet us at the hospital alright." Brax just cut the phone and began walking away.

"Where you going?" Kyle asked Brax looked at him and realised he had forgotten there were other people there who would want to know about Casey. For the longest time it had been just him, Heath and Casey and now there was Kyle, Phoebe, Denny, Bianca, Darcy and Harley all part of this family and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Case is in the hospital. Take care of the place will ya"

"wait! What! What happened? I'm coming with you" Denny interrupted. She ran towards Brax and he looked at Kyle waiting for an answer

"Yeah no I'll take care of the place. Update me please" he said calmly. Brax and Denny walked out.

* * *

Brax and Denny met Heath and Bianca in the waiting area. Brax walked straight to Heath noticing that he had blood all over him. His arms and shirt as well as his jeans were all smeared in blotches of blood "what the hell's going on" before Heath could answer a police officer walked in requesting a conversation with Heath and Brax.

"Do you have any idea who did this" she asked "do think if we did they wouldn't be looking worse than Case huh?" Heath said angrily. "Oi mate" Brax said to Heath

"Nah we don't know who would do this" Brax added. At this point Heath looked at Brax terrified "Maybe Jake?" Heath saw Brax's heart break at remembering Charlie.

Brax looked down at the tattoo on his hand and then looked back up "Blokes in for life though. Maybe Danny" Brax added "I'll find out as much as I can about them" the sergeant said before walking away.

Ricky walked in "Kyle told me. Is Casey okay?" Brax just shrugged and Ricky put a hand on his shoulder before going over to comfort Denny.

Before Heath and Brax could say or do anything Nate walked out. "How bad is it doc?" Heath questioned

"Not looking good I'm afraid. Casey has suffered a large amount of injuries. He has up to 3 broken ribs and 2 fractured with a number of bruises around his abdomen. He has cuts on his wrist I'm guessing from what had him tied up which were infected when he came in and so we're giving him antibiotics for that. He had a multiple contusions on his face and a nasty blow to the head. Lastly he had a bullet wound which were prepping him for surgery to get the bullet out and rule out any internal bleeding. As well as he has got no food and water the last two days and so he'll need a saline drip as well as depending on his state after surgery a feeding tube. This doesn't include his emotional and mental state after such injuries that have been sustained. I will let you know how he is the minute he's out of surgery" with that Nate walked away with a look that told Brax Casey had no hope.

Everyone looked shock at the multiple injuries that the person they loved were suffering from and Denny burst out crying.

This was all his fault Brax thought. He didn't check on him. He was too busy with Ricky and then he just assumed Casey was fine. It wasn't right.

He was brought out of his thought when he heard the police officer shouted "The family should have been notified immediately!" Heath and him shared a look before they walked up to her as she cut the phone angrily she turned around

"well I'm so very sorry for this and I will look into the person responsible for this but it looks like Danny Braxton was released from prison almost three days ago. I'll have a warrant out for his arrest the minute Casey can confirm he did this"

"What do you mean confirm. Of course he did this. The bloody scumbag has nothing better to do" Heath started shouting.

"Thanks Sergeant" Brax said over Heaths shouting and with that the Sergeant left. "Call Kyle and get him here. Danny could go after him too"


	3. Chapter 3

**FrankElza - Thank you for the review. I hope this makes it easier for you to read.**

* * *

Kyle came not half an hour later with Phoebe by his side. Kyle walked up to his brothers

"Danny's out. And he's coming after us" Brax said. Kyle just stared at him, it took him a moment to register what Brax had just said. Kyle was just about to say something when Heath walked up and broke the silence "I was waiting for the copper to go and Kyle to come show you this." He pulled out a scrunched up note from his pocket.

"It was stapled to Casey when I found him" Brax snatched it and read it.

 _'This is just a warning Darryl'_ Kyle took it from him next reading it. "It was stapled to him?" Kyle asked grimacing at the thought. "I'm gonna wash up" Heath said looking down at his baby brothers' blood covering him "text me when he's out" he added before leaving.

* * *

Heath got back about an hour later and Casey still wasn't out but not five minutes passed before Nate walked out and smiled at them.

"Surgery went well. Casey will make a full recovery. A slow and painful one. But he'll be just fine. Tests came back clear of any brain damage or swelling too. Luckily Because of the bullets position having Casey's arm in a cast or sling won't effect it. But any sudden movements or stress on it can cause more damage. He will need to take it easy because of his ribs and will be wearing a bandage around his waist for the next couple days. We have put in a feeding tube and a saline drip for the time being. I'll send a nurse to take you to his room" he said as he walked away.

"Thanks doc" Brax said.

Brax only took one step into the room before he got a sight of Casey's face and stopped at the door way. Ricky came next to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and they walked in together. Brax pulled up a chair beside Casey's bed and examined him. The blanket was up till his chest just below the massive bandage on his shoulder for the gunshot wound. His eyes were purple and black and his left swollen. He had a bandage on the right side of his head right at his hairline and bruises on his cheekbones and deep cut on his lip. Brax ran his hands through his hair and sighed out loud.

"I'm gonna kill the man" Heath said as he pulled up a chair on the opposite side. Bianca came and sat next to him informing him that the kids were at Leah's for the night and were fine. Just as she sat down Phoebe looked at her

"OMG! Bianca why didn't you tell anyone" everyone looked at Phoebe and then to Bianca. "You've got a rock on your finger" she said as she got up and hugged her. It became awkward as no one knew to be happy when sitting at Casey in the hospital. However they all congratulated the couple.

* * *

Heath had fallen asleep with his lulled backwards on the chair and his mouth open. Brax had rested his head on the side of Casey's bed. Ricky walked in with three coffees and an emotional Denny with her. She set down the coffees and woke up the two. Brax woke up thinking Casey had woken up and Ricky had to smack Heath to wake him causing him to jump and nearly fall of the chair. They had a laugh before Nate walked in "How's he doing?" he asked

"Why isn't awake yet" Denny answered with another question.

"With the anaesthetic, antibiotics and additional pain medication his body is taking right now. It's going to take awhile. I know it's hard but he'll wake up. Don't worry. I'm sending a nurse to get the feeding tube out soon" Nate said before writing some stuff down on the chart and leaving.

That evening after Nate had removed Casey feeding tube Casey was allowed visitors. Jett and john came by and Maddy and Sasha promised to come visit him at home. And Denny had taken of work to sit at Casey's bed during all his visiting hours. Brax did the same having given Kyle all the responsibility of Angelos.

It was around 8 at night when Brax and Heath sat in silence with an unconscious Casey in between them. However the silence was broken when Casey made a sound and his machines beeped differently than they did the last few days. Brax jumped up and Heath stood up in a panic "What's going on?" he asked Brax.

"Casey! Case come on mate. Wake up" Casey groaned. He didn't know where he was. Then he had a few flashbacks in his head he was still stuck with the managing lunatic he called a father. Casey took in a deep breath before trying to sit up and jump away from the voice.

"Whoa whoa Casey calm down!" Heath shouted.

"Go get a nurse Heath" Brax shouted over Casey's loud struggle for breath and freedom. He still hadn't fully opened his eyes but Brax could see the pain that Casey was causing himself every time he moved

"Casey, Case, it's me Brax I got you. I'm here" Casey calmed down a little at this still trying to sit up and breathe at the same time. Brax put a hand on Casey cheek ensuring not to touch his injuries much he looked Casey in the eyes and said "Casey mate your safe. I'm here" with that Casey brought his hand up to Brax and held it before passing out.

"Casey?" Brax asked panicked. Heath walked in Nate in front of him "He woke up. And well he panicked and I calmed him down and he just passed out" Brax explained quickly.

Nate checked over his vitals "He's doing well. He probably passed out from exhaustion of pain from the when he moved. We'll get a few extra reassurance test done tomorrow morning and he'll be home in a couple days" Nate said with a smile on his face.

"By the way the police said they'll drop by soon for Casey's statement on what happened" Brax just nodded.

* * *

A couple hours later, Casey stirred in his bed and felt a wave of pain, everywhere. He whimpered and this woke Brax up. Casey's eyes were tightly shut from the pain. Brax moved towards Casey

"Hey! How you feeling mate?" He asked. Kyle woke up at this and stood up to move closer. Casey's eyes were still shut closed. "What happened? Where am I" he rasped.

"Case you're in hospital. You were kidnapped" this didn't seem to phase Casey. He seemed lost and confused.

"Brax?" He croaked. "I'm here mate" Brax said holding onto Casey's arm.

"You gotta tell him he's coming."

"Whose coming Case?" Brax asked confused

"tell Brax" he said before exhaling a few times and falling back asleep.

"What you think that was about" Kyle said as he stretched and let out a yawn.

* * *

Heath slept with his long legs draped over the edge of Casey's bed and was woken up by a nurse trying to get to Casey. Kyle had already left to get freshened up to open up Angelos for Liam. Brax walked in with two coffees in his hand and gave one to Heath.

"He woke up last night. Muttering about telling me that he's coming" Brax said as he sat back down.

Before Heath could say anything Casey groaned. He tried to sit up again but Brax put an arm on his good shoulder and told him to calm down.

"Brax?" "Yeah mate it's me" Brax answered

"Ugh what happened?" he said his voice cracking.

"Uh Case you were hurt pretty bad you're in the hospital" Brax said "How you feeling mate" Heath asked unaware of what to do.

"so much pain" he whispered "feels like truck ran me over" he said slowly with a weak smile.

Brax scoffed at how even in the hospital Casey found a way to not take his life seriously "I'll get a doc to come up the pain meds for you" just then Kyle walked in "Hey! Case you're awake. How you doing" Casey couldn't answer as Brax ordered Kyle to get a nurse in.

After Casey was checked over and give more medication they were finally alone with their awake brother. "Mate do you remember anything" Brax asked trying not to push Casey

"Too much" he whispered. They all exchanged a look as Casey remembered the little speech Danny had given him on his worthlessness. "It was Danny..." he said finally.

"That little good for nothing excuse of a father" Heath yelled.

"Heath. Not now" was all Brax had to say to shut Heath up. Kyle stormed, slamming the room door behind him, leaving Brax and Heath confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle walked into Angelos fuming. _'Danny, out of everyone in the world he had to deal with right now it had to be Danny'_ he thought, he didn't know what to do. How could be thinking of himself when his brothers in hospital. Hundreds of thoughts and emotions raced around his head and he rubbed his hand against his forehead in an attempt to slow them down until Ricky put a hand on his shoulder and he just looked at her and hugged her. She hugged him back before sitting him down and forcing him to explain.

"Well I don't know. Firstly I feel extremely selfish for thinking of myself while Casey's lying in a hospital bed. It's just I remember how dad had treated me and my mum. I mean he was hardly ever there and i... well i had looked up to him. But things changed and i realised what a nutter he was the day i saw him lay a hand on my mum. i hated the guy. But when he was arrested and my mum gave me up it hurt me and I took Casey to the desert. I deprived him of food and water and beat him up too. I'm afraid I'm just like him Ricky. I can't be. And how Casey could link that and push me out of his life. I mean we're not even related no more and I know Brax and Heath would do it for him. I've just finally felt like i have a family and I don't want Danny taking that away from me again." He said avoiding eye contact with Ricky.

Ricky wrapped her arms around him once more "you are nothing like that man alright. And you'll always have this family no matter what" Kyle got up and walked away getting back to his shift.

* * *

Ricky got to the hospital and saw Casey inside with Brax talking to the police.

Inside Casey was panicking remembering everything again was just too much. Brax sat by his side and that got him panicking even more because he had to keep strong in front of his family he doesn't want to be the 'soft' one anymore. "Alright Case just start from the start and try not to miss out anything important" said the Sergeant taking his statement.

To Casey his voice seemed far away. Brax noticed Casey sweating and gripping onto his sheets. His breathing was shallow and he looked pale. "We can come back if you're not ready yet Casey" the Sergeant offered.

"No." Casey cleared his throat to make it more convincing

"No I'm fine. Umm well I was going for surf and I thought I heard someone behind me but it was nothing and when I turned around something hit me right in the face. And then I woke up and I was alone in this room about this size" he said gesturing to the hospital room. He was talking carefully. "It was completely empty and then Danny showed up and i told him that Brax would find me..."

Those words stabbed Brax in the heart with guilt. Casey depended on him and he wasn't there. He looked down disappointed in himself.

"He got angry at me threatening him so he...um...he beat me up..." he said remembering what Danny had said before hitting him. Brax squeezed his arm

"...and then the next day he started letting me go and I tried to tackle him but failed n he shot me" Casey finished looking down and fidgeting with the blanket.

"Alright well I'll have a warrant out for Danny Braxton's arrest." With that the Sergeant left and Ricky walked in.

"Everything alright?" She asked "Yeah just taking Casey's statement" Brax said moving forward and hugging her.

"Hey mate you alright?" Brax asked "Yeah just gonna rest for a bit" and with that Casey fell asleep and Brax and Ricky left the room.

"Brax you need to talk to Kyle" Ricky said once Casey's room door was closed

"What? Why?" he asked confused

"He told me how he thinks because he kidnapped Casey he's like Danny. And now that he's not Casey's actual brother you guys won't have a problem with pushing him away." Brax lifted his eyebrows and sighed. "Alright" he said kissing her and leaving.

* * *

Brax walked into Angelos. Straight up to Kyle "Oi, what's this about you being like Danny huh?"

"Ricky told you" Kyle said as he tried to walk away. Brax moved in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him from walking. He ushered Kyle to a table and sat him down.

"Yeah she told me. Now spill" "it's nothing. Just I did exactly what Danny did to Casey. I was hurting and I went after him. I starved him and beat him up. And now he's no longer related to me and I'm afraid he'll make the link and push me away." Brax nodded

"Mate you have nothing to worry about. To start with you are nothing like Danny. What you did was a genuine lack of judgment and you made up for it."Brax said

"It's just I've finally felt like I've fit in you know. Like I'm part of this family" Kyle replied looking down

"Yeah I know Kyle. And you're our brother now alright, Casey's too. And you know Casey's the forgiving brother out the lot of us not the hold a grudge kind of person - that would be Heath. So you don't get to just assume we'll all push you away. You're stuck with us now" Brax said finishing with a scoff.

"Thanks Brax. Means a lot" Kyle replied standing up. "How's Casey doing" "he's just given his statement. And he's gonna be home by tonight hopefully" Brax replied.

* * *

Casey spent the night he got home in his bedroom. Over thinking everything that had happened and replaying the harsh words Danny had said to him got him angrier every time. Even though in his head he knew it was stupid because his brothers had always been there for him he shouldn't be questioning it now due to a lunatic say. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey we're ordering pizza you want some" Heath said as he walked in with Bianca, Darcy and Harley behind him.

"You're only offering so I get it" Brax said looking at him. "Got that right mate" Heath answered with a smile as he sat down in the couch pulling his feet onto the coffee table. Brax grabbed his keys and left.

When Brax returned he had three boxes of pizza and Kyle and Phoebe behind him. They all rushed to the table and Brax brought the beers. "Where's Case" Ricky asked grabbing the plates.

"I'll go get him" Brax offered. The door wasn't completely closed but he knocked anyways when he got no response he walked in and saw Casey tossing in his bed.

He was drenched in sweat and his face was scrunched up in pain. He was panting loudly and Brax had no idea what to do. He went and sat at the edge of the bed and tried calling Casey first but got no reply. He then shook Casey and Casey's eyes shot open and he sat up instantly. "Hey. Hey it's alright. It's just me."

Brax saw the regret Casey had for sitting up so quickly when he closed his eyes, grabbed the sheets and made a fist around them. "Case you alright?"

"Yeah sorry just sat up too quick I guess." "Nah don't worry about it. What was the dream about" "nothing" Casey replied with a shrug finally opening his eyes and sitting comfortably.

Brax raised his eyebrows "come on Case" Casey just stared down at his hands. Brax gave up not wanting to push him too much "alright well I'm here if you wanna talk to me" Brax said as he got up.

Once he reached the door Casey suddenly spoke. "It was Danny" Brax stopped and looked at Casey "I know mate I was there for the statement"

"No in my dream Brax" he made his way back to Casey and Casey continued

"Danny he...he said this stuff to me. That's just been bothering me. And I know it shouldn't be" "what is it eh?"

"Just how no one cares about me and I'm a mistake and how now that I'm not your brother you have even more of a reason to throw me out" before Brax could answer Casey carried on "I know I know we've been through this before. It's just hard not letting it get to you. Especially coming from a man I thought was my father."

"It's alright Case. But Danny is a nutter. We all care about you and you are still our brother, whoever your old man was. I just want you to know that it's been killing me every day since Heath found you knowing that I never once thought you were in harms way. And I'm sorry about that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really hope you like the rest of the story, kinda just got the idea, hope you like it.**

* * *

Casey slept like a baby. After having to sleep in a chair and then a hospital bed he had great sleep. However once he had woken up everything went back to the way it was - hell. He got up and straight away had to rush to the toilet to vomit. His body ached and his face burned. He leaned up against the wall of the bathroom enjoying the cold tiles on his back. He shrugged it off as an effect of the deprivation of food. He stood up and after several dizzy spells he cleaned himself up and made his way to Angelos for lunch.

Heath was already there with a couple of the river boys and Kyle was behind the bar. "Hey Case" Casey nodded

"Where is everyone" Angelos was never this empty "Dinner had some special thing going on, so slow day again" He answered disappointed.

Kyle looked at Casey noticed him sweating and sort of struggling to walk. "Case you alright" "um yeah" Casey answered after hesitation. Kyle just nodded but stared.

"Well I think it's my shoulder. It's been giving me problems" Kyle moved forward. Casey knowing Kyle was about to give the brotherly lecture "don't worry I'm going to pass by the hospital and ask Nate about it on my way home" Kyle nodded convinced.

"Hey ya squirt" Heath came behind Casey and scruffed up his hair. Casey struggled to lift his hands and fix up his hair.

"Kylie, beer" Heath demanded. He sat down at the bar as the river boys had now left. Just as Kyle turned around and Casey and Heath started a conversation a gunshot fired from behind them. All three of them jumped.

They all looked at the door way seeing Danny standing there gun in his hand facing upwards. "Family reunions eh. Shame Darryl couldn't be here. Woulda loved seeing his reaction to you lots death"

Heath would have lunged at Danny then and there for what he did to Casey, but he knew that doing this would not only put his life in more danger but his brothers too.

Kyle from behind the bar took out his phone put it on silent and texted Brax to call the police. He then came round the bar and stood beside Heath and Casey. "Ahh Kyle. And I thought you were the loyal child, guess Darryl got you soft too eh" Danny said disappointed.

Kyle's blood boiled and he stepped forward but was interrupted. "What do you want" Casey shouted standing up.

Heath put a hand on Casey's chest knowing Casey had a problem in controlling his anger. "I want all the money I lost of mine when your stupid brother had me sent away" Danny spat.

Kyle just sighed. He couldn't believe he ever looked up to this man "You're wasting your time alright. Brax doesn't have that kinda money" Kyle said simply

"Oh he's gonna have to find a way now ain't he. Cause I got his family" Danny said as he sat down on a chair putting his feet up. "Let's give Darryl a call shall we"

* * *

Brax read Kyle's text and grabbed his keys. He rang the police on the way there and when he cut the phone Danny called him telling him he had his brothers at gunpoint and he wanted 100 grand.

* * *

Casey felt dizzy. 'Not now. Please not now' he thought to himself. He sat down at the closest table and leant into the chair with his eyes closed. Heath and Kyle watched as Casey sat down at the table. Heath looked at Kyle and he shrugged in response, they joined Casey around the small table in the corner of the room.

It had been only half an hour since Danny stormed into Angelos and he was already three quarters down his first bottle of scotch. When the sirens blazed and a man in a mega phone requested Danny to come out.

Any normal family would have been panicking. Being hostages was obviously dangerous and now having the police involved too. But the Braxton's were used to guns being pointed at them and their lives being threatened.

Danny stood up with rage and slammed his hand on the table before pulling out the gun from his pants. "Which one of ya dobbed eh" he waved the gun around.

He walked up to Casey and pulled him out of the seat with one hand. "Was it you. You big old softie"

Casey could smell his foul breathe from a mile away. Heath and Kyle stood up but before they could do anything Danny swung his hand with the gun and whacked Casey round the face. Casey fell with a thud to the ground. Danny finished with on hard kick in the stomach.

Both Kyle and Heath went to lunge at Danny but stopped dead in his tracks when Danny pointed his gun at Casey with his finger on the trigger. Kyle put his hand in front of Heath before he did something stupid.

They both sat down beside Casey. "Casey, Case wake up." Heath said roughly shaking his brother. Although Heath didn't go school he knew the longer your passed the more the concussion has an effect on you.

Casey brought his hand up to his head felt the liquid above his right eyebrow. "Oww" he said sitting up. Kyle grabbed his arm and helped him up leaning him against the pillar next to the table. Casey felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He knew he couldn't breathe properly but it was getting worst. 'Must have been my ribs' he thought. He decided not to worry Heath knowing he'd do something to get them all killed.

* * *

Brax had gathered up as much money as he could. He took from his mum and some from Ricky as well. But he couldn't get to a 100 grand. And he knew that Danny wasn't joking when he said he'd kill his brothers for that money.

* * *

It'd have been just over an hour and now his second bottle and Danny was pacing knowing he'd never get out of here with all the cops outside. Danny called Brax again and decided to make this Brax's problem and demanded that Brax finds a way out of Angelos without the police getting him. Brax asked for some more time, threatened him a bit and said he'd have the money and a plan soon.

"How'd he...umm...get the money" Casey said slurring. "Case don't worry about that" Heath answered.

Kyle moved from beside Casey and sat next to Heath. "Something's wrong with Casey." Kyle whispered. Heath looked at Kyle instantly. Heath examined Casey. His head was leaning on his hands but you could see him sweating. His hands were shaking and skin was a ghostly white and anyone could tell he was struggling to breathe.

"What's happening" he asked worried "He was meant to go to Nate. His shoulders been bothering him" just then Casey got had a coughing fit and when he brought his hand away from his mouth all three brothers were shocked to see blood covering it.

"Case. What the hell" Heath said. "I...i... my ribs..." he caught his breathe "can't breathe" both brothers just stared at him worried "I'll be fine" Casey rasped.

Casey saw Heaths face. He knew that face Heath planning to do something to get them out. "Please don't (breath) do anything (breath) stupid" Casey said before coughing up more blood. Kyle put his hand on Casey's back. Casey put his back against the wall.

Heath stood up "we gotta Case to the hospital" he shouted at Danny "you're going no where until i get my money and get outta here" Danny replied

"He'll die dad. Your son will die if you don't let him go" Heath pleaded. Casey and never seen this side of Heath before.

"He isn't my son." Danny said laughing "He never was. And I'm glad. Worst son I could ask for." Danny scoffed as he looked at Casey with disgust this was the last thing Casey heard before drifting away into unconsciousness.

Danny stood up to get another drink and Heath caught Danny of guard and grabbed his gun sliding it across the floor and punching Danny before he had the chance to react.

They were each taking turns at punching one another and when Kyle got involved Heath was losing miserably so he grabbed the closest bottle and swung to hit Danny.

Danny's reflexes pushed Kyle which sent him flying backwards and hitting his head on the edge of a table before passing out. But Danny too had fallen to the ground. Heath checked his pulse and got up quickly to get Casey and Kyle out before Danny woke up again.

Getting Casey awake was tough and that worried Heath but by the time Casey responded Danny had woken up and attacked Heath from the back. Casey panicked and saw the gun lying next to him. He reached for it and aimed it at Danny.

Casey's hands were shaking and was terrified of missing and accidentally hurting his brother but he couldn't leave Heath to die at the hands of his father so before thinking again Casey took a shot straight ahead.

* * *

Brax was reasoning with the police to leave when they heard a gunshot. He heard a police shout "shots fired! I repeat shots fired" Brax ran.

"Mr. Braxton you can't go in there" shouted the police officer. Brax ignored him and ran thinking the worst. Phoebe, Denny and Bianca stood there shocked each one hoping the ones they love aren't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: i was actually thinking that would be a good storyline cuz it would be something Brax wouldn't be able to forgive Casey for. But I don't think i'd be able to write that cuz in the series Casey lost it killing Danny, imagine his reaction to killing his brother.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Brax walked in to see Kyle sitting up with his hand on the back of his head and wincing, Heath stood at the body of Danny wide eyed and Casey, as well, was wide eyed and possibly in shock. His hands were shaking and he still had the gun in his hand.

"Casey, Casey mate put the gun down" Casey looked down and looked like he just noticed he had the gun in his hand. He slowly laid it on the floor before going into a coughing fit. This brought Heath out of his shock but instead of going to Casey because Brax had it handled he checked for a pulse on Danny. He felt a really faint one but knew Danny wouldn't make it.

Heath stood up and went to Kyle. He helped Kyle stand up and the paramedics and police raided the place not a minute later.

Two paramedics rushed straight to Casey after pushing Brax aside. "What's his name" the paramedic asked Brax. "Casey" he answered.

"Casey were going to have to lay you down to get you out of here" the woman paramedic said. They knew moving him was dangerous but it was the only way they could treat him. Once they had a brace around his neck and an oxygen mark on his face they slowly laid him down.

Casey cried out at the movement, his jaw was clenched tightly and tears came down from his shut eyes and blood streamed down from his mouth around his jaw and neck.

Brax couldn't handle seeing Casey like this and had turned away for the time being. After one of the paramedics attached an IV to his hand the woman shouted to him "we need to get him to a hospital before it gets worst." Brax turned around and saw that together they lifted Casey onto a gurney.

"I'm coming with you." Brax demanded. The woman nodded as they rushed out of there.

"I'll meet you at the hospital" he shouted at Heath and Kyle before leaving with the paramedics. Heath and Kyle were driven to the hospital by Ricky. Phoebe and Denny were told to meet them at the hospital.

Brax felt that the ambulance ride took forever. Although everything was happening so fast they still hadn't reached the hospital. Brax was told to sit in the corner and just watch as the paramedics shouted different sentences at each other. He tried concentrating on what they were saying and differentiating if it was positive or negative towards Casey's condition but he couldn't think straight.

Suddenly their tone changed and he looked over to see blood splattering out of Casey's mouth against the oxygen mask. Once the paramedic moved the mask they turned his head and let him finish choking.

Brax's heart stopped when he saw Casey's eyes roll to the back of his head and a deafening loud beep.

"Were losing him" the paramedic shouted. "Defib" the woman replied while sticking white pads on to Casey's chest.

She started doing compressions while the other was pumping air into Casey's mouth. "Charge to 200" "Clear" and Casey's body jerked upwards and fell back.

His body was completely limp and with every jerk his body just went flailing in the air

"charge to 250" "clear" "last time" she whispered "charge to 300"

"No, no, no, no" Brax whispered to himself "Clear" she shouted one last time.

"we have a pulse" she shouted in delight before getting another mask around Casey's face.

Brax's hands were in his hair and he realised he had stopped breathing until Casey's heart started again. They soon reached the hospital and Casey was rushed straight to an operation theatre.

Brax sat in the waiting room until Heath and Kyle showed up with Phoebe Denny and Ricky.

"How is he?" Kyle asked "Dunno they just rushed him to surgery but his heart stopped in the ambulance" Brax hesitated on the last bit and rubbed his palm on his forehead from the growing headache of stress.

Nate walked out a while later "Casey's still in surgery. There's not much I can tell you now it all depends on how surgery goes. I'm going to send someone to check Kyle and Heath and I'll let you know as soon as he's out" Nate walked away before the Braxton's could react or demand information.

* * *

Kyle was told he had a mild concussion and Heath had a bruised eye, jaw and cheekbone.

Ricky had forced the brothers to change out of their bloody clothes and the girls had something to eat. It had been two hours when Nate came out and walked straight to Brax. "Well?" Brax asked

"I'm afraid it's not good news. Your brothers in the intensive care unit and the next few days will be critical. He lost a large amount of blood and his ribs had severely damaged his lungs which caused the internal bleeding. We were able to save his lung however they're weak and so he will need to breathe through a ventilator for now. He'll have to wear bandages around his abdomen for the next few weeks. He already had a fever and high BP when he came in and we found out he had an intense infection in his bullet wound. We have given him antibiotics for it but it seems to have gone too far and I believe that you should acknowledge that an amputation of his arm is a very real possibility-"

"you wanna cut my brothers hand off" Heath shouted. Brax pulled Heath back

"Nate there's gotta be another way" Brax pleaded

"The infection would have spread across his arm and killed the nerves - paralysing it anyways. However not amputating it may cause the possibility of the infection spreading to the rest of the body and I'd recommend that he'd rather lose an arm than paralysis from the neck down permanently. However this is all on the basis that the antibiotics don't affect him and his fever doesn't keep rising"

"You better hope they do doc" Heath threatened Nate.

Kyle put his hands in his hair "this is all Danny's fault" he said standing up.

Nate ignored all this and continued. "He's got stitches above his eye and a concussion. He's asleep right now from the anaesthetic and pain medications but you can see him" they all followed Nate to Casey's room. "Try not wake him. He needs the rest" they all looked at Casey in shock.

He had a tube down his throat and his arms were all jabbed with IV ports; one for blood, saline, antibiotics, pain medication. Machines beeped around them. He was shirtless and several little white circles that were monitoring his chest stuck on him, right under it was a thick layer of bandages for his ribs and the bandage on his shoulder was back. He had two strips stuck to the top of his eye where the stitches were and a purple bruise was forming around it.

It was like déjà vu when the three brothers placed themselves close to Casey's bed like they did just a while back.

* * *

It had been 2 days since the hostage incident and Casey still hadn't woken up yet. Nate said that if he doesn't wake up soon there a high chance of him falling into a deeper coma. And that it's all up to whether Casey wants to wake up or not.

Heath obviously didn't take this well. He was angry that it was Danny who hurt them, that it was Casey who was hurt the most and that there was nothing he could to help. He couldn't threaten to kill Danny because after everything the hospital could do Danny had died on arrival.

Kyle didn't know how to handle what was going on. All brothers hated Danny they knew what abuse he had caused them but none of them imagined he would hold his own sons hostage and toy with their lives like he did.

They wanted him dead for justice for Casey however at the end of the day he was their father and losing him was meant to hurt.

Brax felt nothing for the man, out of all of them he knew most of how Danny really was; he refused to go for the funeral. Heath and Kyle had grown up pleading for his approval and both had several questions to why they were so insignificant to Danny. However he hurt Casey greatly and were more than ready to forget him for what he did, but they felt that small piece of anxiety and curiosity in them that brought some hurt of losing their father.

The next day was Danny's funeral and nobody was ready to go.

Phoebe tried to convince Kyle to go because he would regret it whether he hated Danny or not but he ended up shouting at her because she didn't understand.

Brax hadn't even thought going was an option and Heath had decided not to be the only one to go.

Mr. Palmer however had come to convince Heath and Kyle that without them two going there would be no one there, and they both replied that it served him right for what he had done.

However when it came to the time of the funeral even Brax was dragged there by Ricky.

All three brothers stood around the coffin six feet under. Brax stared and walked away after scoffing "good riddance" Heath followed him, leaving Kyle alone at the grave.

"I hope you rot in hell. I'm nothing like you" he spat, he didn't need Danny anymore he had his brothers now he thought as he walked to his brother and together they left


	7. Chapter 7

"It's been a week and Casey hasn't woken up yet. His fever is stable. It's not going down but fortunately it hasn't risen yet. If his vitals don't improve and his health keeps deteriorating I'm afraid you'll have to make the decision on whether to keep him on life support or not" Nate said sadly.

Brax stood up at this "you want us to make the call on Casey's death." "Brax-" Nate was cut off.

"I've already lost someone like this before and I'm not letting Casey go. Just give him more time please. He'll wake up I know he will" Brax pleaded. Nate nodded and left

"Come on Case. You can beat this I know you can" Brax whispered as he held onto Casey's arm.

* * *

Heath went home and ranted to Bianca all night on Nates' suggestions and Bianca made the mistake of telling him that keeping Casey on life support forever is unfair to him and Heath flipped and stormed out.

Although visiting hours were over Heath snuck into the hospital and sat beside Casey.

"I hope you can't hear me bro, because this is something you would hold against me. I've never said this to you before but Case I love you and I care about you and I'm not prepared to lose you. Please, please don't give up on me. And Denny. Denny she needs you. She's been a wreck since what happened and Kylie, he's become grumpy with little outbursts - worst than yours. Brax isn't coping well at all. It's all bringing back memories of Charlie and he lost her he's afraid of losing you. But you're a Braxton. We're as hard as nails I know you'll make it. You have to" Heath lay his head down on side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Brax walked into the hospital with Kyle behind him. They walked into the room to see Heath asleep on the bed. Brax walked up to him and hit him round the head "what the-" he shouted before realising it was Brax

"What you doing mate?" Brax asked "Got in a fight with Bianca so I thought I'd come down here" Brax nodded.

They sat in silence for most of the time with Heath and Kyle on their phones and Brax held onto Casey's arm and just sat there.

Casey had several visitors today. Ricky Phoebe and Bianca had come they brought surf magazines for Heath, Kyle and Brax because of how bored they looked. normally Heath had his own problems from his own stupid mistakes and Kyle would have been dealing with Phoebe's issues or sorting Angelos out, but all brothers had this incessant knot in their stomach telling them that this wasn't good and they'd have to be together to get through it.

Denny sat there through her work breaks. Marilyn had brought Jett to visit John Palmer in the hospital when he was admitted yesterday for back pains. Leah had brought VJ on her way home. Sasha and Maddy along with Oscar and Evie came to see how he was doing on the way home from school.

And last but not least "Oh god mum!" Heath said suddenly standing up Brax and Kyle looked up and saw Cheryl storming through the corridor she banged open the door.

"This can't be good" Brax whispered before Cheryl shouted "Why was I not told about my baby. I had to hear it from everyone else but my sons" she walked over and pushed Heath out the way.

She looked at Brax "Explain" was all she said. "It was dad. He had shot Casey a while back-"

"WHAT! My baby was shot" Brax pointed and Kyle and Heath "and then he held them three hostage and broke Casey's rib. It hurt his lung and he's on life support" Brax sat down realising how bad it was. "Ohh Casey" Cheryl held his hand.

Cheryl sat there for about half an hour until she got restless and walked out.

* * *

It was now night and the three brothers hadn't left. "I'm gonna get a coffee. You guys want one" Kyle offered. Both Heath and Brax nodded.

Kyle got back and they sat there for almost an hour peacefully. Heath hated to think that the onetime their family was almost peaceful and normal his baby brother was in hospital fighting for his life.

Just then Casey took a massive inhalation of breath and started struggling with the pipe down his throat. He kept trying to breathe; inhaling and choking. All brothers were in shock "call a nurse" Brax shouted

"Casey. Casey calm down. The tube is helping you breathe" Brax said as he put a hand around Casey. Casey started coughing and brought his hands up and tried to pull the tube out.

"Oi Oi Case just wait" Brax pulled his hands down to his sides.

Nate walked in and removed Brax, Kyle and Heath from the room. Nate came out twenty minutes later and by then Denny had arrived. "What's happening is he ok" Denny asked

"Casey's extremely lucky. He's breathing on his own now. So the ventilators off and he's awake" "what about his arm doc" Brax asked before Nate left

"well his fever's still high but it's not risen yet and his antibiotics dose isn't over yet so there's still time for recovery" Nate smiled and walked away. Brax spent the night with a sleeping Casey, Heath went home to Bianca and Kyle filled in Ricky and Phoebe at home.

* * *

Casey couldn't feel, hear or see anything. It was a black peaceful area.

But then he started feeling pricks of pain in his arm and his stomach and his head and then his hearing caught up to him and he could hear beeping. His eyes felt heavy but he needed to see what was happening.

He opened his eyes to a blurry image of a clean white ceiling. He had been injured enough in his life to that he was in a hospital bed. His view slowly cleared up and then flashes of what happened invaded his head making his headache worst. Casey couldn't hold back and let out a whimper.

He tried to bring his arm up but it pained him to move it and his other hand had a heavy weight on it. He looked to his right to see Brax sleeping on the side of the bed his hand on top of Casey's. Casey smiled; Brax was always there for him. "Brax" it came out as a whisper that tickled Casey throat. He coughed and Brax jumped. Casey looked up to him. "Hey! Case your awake" Brax beamed "water" was all Casey could croak at the moment.

Brax gave Casey a glass in his good hand and he drank it. After just a few sips he put it down. "Are Heath and Kyle okay?" Brax just stared for a moment wondering how someone who just woke up from a coma could be thinking of others over him. "Did something happen to them?" Casey asked worriedly when Brax hadn't answered him. "Nah mate they're fine. Heath's home with Bianca and Kyle's taking care of Rick and Phoebe" Casey looked down at his hands. "He's dead isn't he" he whispered Brax sat down near Casey "listen mate you saved Heath's life. You only did what you had to" Casey put his head backwards and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next time Casey woke up was when Nate opened the door. This time Heath and Brax were there. "Hi ya squirt" Heath said "I knew he'd wake up. He's a Braxton" Heath nodded proudly at Casey. Casey gave him a weak smile before looking at Nate. Nate called on Brax and they left together.

"What's going on?" Casey asked looking at Heath "Dunno big fella there never tells no one" Heath looked at Casey.

"Denny's been worried sick of you. She said she'll come later today" Casey smiled at this.

Before answering Brax walked in and sat down near Casey. "Case there's something I need to tell you. Before Danny held ya hostage you had caught a pretty nasty infection in the bullet wound. Well they've given ya an antibiotic and if it doesn't help than they say they might have to amputate your arm. I'm sorry bud" Brax said looking down.

Casey looked shocked. He just stared at Brax "Mate you have until the end of the dose to get better. Have a bit a hope alright. You'll pull through" Brax added

"You don't know that Brax. Hope hasn't really been on my side lately" Casey whispered as a tear fell out his eye. "Can I- can I just go to sleep please" he said looking up

"Sure mate. We'll come back later" Heath said as he put a hand on Casey's good shoulder and left along with Brax. Both Brax and Heath knew that hovering over Casey would only make him push them away, and the best way for Casey to process bad news is to have space, then do something stupid and then finally accept it.

* * *

Casey sat in his bed and stared into nothingness. He hadn't even noticed when Kyle opened the door and walked in. "Casey" Kyle called. No response. Kyle got a bit worried and tapped him on the hand.

Casey flinched and turned to Kyle instantly making his head spin "Sorry I was just seeing if you were okay" Kyle said as he stepped back.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kyle looked at him "you don't have to say that Case. You're not meant to be fine. Just...just talk to us about it okay"

Denny walked in "Casey!" She shouted as she ran to him. "Hey" he put on a smile and she leaned down and kissed him "I'll leave ya to it" Kyle said as he walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Heath and Brax walked into the hospital and saw Kyle sitting in the waiting area "what's going on?" Brax asked worried something happened to Casey "Denny" was all Kyle said.

The three brothers sat there when Denny came out laughing. "All yours" she said before leaving. The three looked at each other and Heath smirked "He's still got it" Heath said and they all went in.

"Hey mate" Brax started Casey looked at them and then looked down "I just I wanna say I'm sorry..."

"For what" Heath questioned. They were all looking at Casey "I killed Danny-" "mate-" "just listen."

Casey said interrupting Brax "he wasn't my dad. I killed you guys' dad and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't... I wasn't thinking straight-" at this point he had tears in his eyes "I coulda hit his leg but I killed him"

"Mate you saved my life. I owe you big time. Listen we all knew how Danny was. Yeah sure no one actually wanted him under the ground but for the trouble he's caused us- caused you lately I'd say I woulda done worst" Heath finished by messing up Casey's hair.

They spent the next few hours updating Casey on the time he was out.

They had laughs and Casey drifted off to sleep when Heath started complaining about how all Bianca ever did was talk about planning their wedding.

"Bored him off to sleep eh" Brax chuckled "No. he was just tired" Heath argued. They all laughed before leaving.

* * *

Brax woke up to chaos. It was 9 in the morning on a Sunday and all he could hear was chaos. He walked downstairs angrily and stopped to see what was going on.

He saw Heath and Kyle going mad trying to get Harley to stop crying, Darcy was playing video games with Phoebe with the volume on extremely high and Bianca and Ricky were no were to be found.

"Ugh I give up it won't shut up" Heath shouted. Brax walked over to him and picked up Harley. As he rocked Harley, he slowly stopped crying "great even he likes you better" Heath scoffed. Kyle and Brax laughed

"Oi where's Rick" Brax asked "Her and Bianca went to get a cuppa at the diner" Kyle said as he sat down near Phoebe and kissed her.

"Kyle I love you but don't make me lose to an 8 year old" Kyle put up his hands and walked back to Heath and Brax.

"Any word on Casey's infection" Kyle asked "Nah gonna go down there now" Brax answered putting a now sound asleep Harley down.

"I'll come with you. My girlfriend doesn't really want me around" Kyle said looking at Phoebe.

"YES! I win!" Phoebe shouted "Aww no fair" Darcy said putting the remote control down. Phoebe got up and hugged Kyle "you know I love you babe" she said kissing him.

They were kissing for a while when Brax cleared his throat "you coming" Brax shouted grabbing his keys. Kyle nodded kissed Phoebe one last time and left.

* * *

They walked in to see Nate leaving Casey's room and talking to a nurse. "What's going on" Kyle asked when they got closer.

"Looks like Casey's immune systems finally stronger because the antibiotics kicked it and his fevers reduced since last night. I believe the infections going. It will take a few days. Which are going to be critical to ensure the infection doesn't come back but I have a feeling he's gonna beat it." Nate said with a smile on his face.

He looked down at the papers in his hands and frowned "however according to his charts the nurses have been saying he's had constant headaches and he's been saying the pain is severe. I'd like to get a CT scan just as a reassurance" Brax nodded taking it all in. Nate walked away and Kyle and Brax walked in to the room.

Casey pretended he didn't even hear them come in. He was laying flat on his bed with his good hand on top of his eyes.

"Hey" Brax said as he walked to Casey's bed "heard the good news eh" Brax said with a smile.

Casey pulled his hand down and put on a weak smile "yep get to keep my arm" "how's your head" Kyle asked "it's killing me. I hope the tests come back clear. I can't deal with staying here much longer."

Brax scoffed "Well you ain't speeding up the process by not eating" he said nodding at the clearly untouched food tray "Wasn't hungry" both Casey and Brax just looked at Kyle.

"Well I'm gonna go get a coffee" he said getting the hint that they wanted to talk alone.

"I'm scared Brax. What if something wrong with my head. I don't understand why it's always me. I'm the one who nearly gets paralysed in a car crash, I'm the one who gets kidnapped and shot and held hostage. I'm the one who killed someone and has to live with. It's me whose always suffering why is it always me-" his sobbing made what he was saying inaudible but so did the machines that began beeping louder.

"Oi Oi mate calm down. Just breathe" Brax said holding the sobbing Casey's hand.

He brought his hand to his face "you're the one with the best heart. You deserve it least of all. It's because you went back in that car to save Maddy and you let Kyle in after what he did to you and you saved Heath's life and you still feel guilty for killing Danny after what he did to you" Casey just stared at Brax.

Nate walked in. "Oh I'm sorry we can wait a while" he went to leave "No it's fine" Casey stopped him. "Thanks Brax" Casey said as they wheeled him away to CT.

Casey's results came in that night and by then Kyle had left for dinner with Phoebe and Heath had come and gone with Darcy and Harley. Ricky stayed with Brax and Casey until the results came.

Casey was sound asleep when Nate walked in with the results in hands. He looked at Brax and Ricky and told them the results.

* * *

Casey didn't wake up until the next morning. He stretched his legs out and yawned. He felt good. He felt a lot better than he had in over a month.

Brax walked in with a coffee in hand. "The results" Casey exclaimed

"Good day to you to. I'm fine. How are you?" "I'm serious Brax. What'd they say" Brax put his head down. "Listen mate..."

Casey prepared himself for the worst "They're clear. Doc said it's an effect of the infection and they'll let you home soon" Casey let out a sigh

"Brax you scared me" Casey laughed. After the nurse checked over Casey, Brax gave him clothes and they left for home.

They walked in to see Kyle and Phoebe making out in the kitchen, Ricky having a cuppa, Bianca trying to stop a screeching Harley and Heath shouting at Darcy to sit still while he does her hair. "Shoulda stayed at the hospital" Casey said.

Brax laughed "Welcome home mate" he said as he hit Casey on the back.

"Hey Casey your home" Phoebe said taking a break from her and Kyle's make out session. "Good to have you home Case" Kyle said before returning to Phoebe. Casey just laughed. He was glad to be back home.

* * *

 **I know the whole CT scan was kinda over doing everything but i didn't know how else to fit in his little meltdown there.**

 **This is the end of the Fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed it (i know i had fun writing it). Thank you so much for the reviews.**


End file.
